Daughter of the Sea, Daughter of Midnight
by LadySybil-AlaisBranson
Summary: Due to the threat of a powerful sea witch, Princess Melody of Denmark was whisked away to be raised in secret by her father's cousin, Prince Henri of France, and his beloved wife Ella. Now a beautiful young woman, and with evil forces still lurking around undefeated, will she ever learn the truth of her birth? If so, will she accept it, or carry hate and anger in her heart forever?
1. PROLOGUE

Prince Eric of Denmark and Prince Henri of France had been inseparable ever since before they could walk and talk. That was indeed mainly due to their mothers being twin sisters. As such they did everything together; that is, whenever their princely duties would allow it. However, on one fateful day, all of that changed.

It was the day of Eric's fifteenth birthday, and as per his request, everyone was to celebrate it onboard a magnificent ship. Many of Denmark's most prominent families turned up, as well as Eric's parents and his favorite sailor companions. One particular person had also come from far away to attend the prince's celebration: his beloved aunt, Queen Margrethe. Unfortunately, she had come alone, due to her son being ill and her husband caring for him as well as the kingdom. While saddened by this, Eric still did not let it cast a pall over the festivities.

Soon, once all the guests were onboard, the ship set sail and began to drift away from the dock. For the first few hours, the young prince was showered with gifts and well wishes, and then it was time for dancing and the serving of the magnificent cake. However, a storm was beginning to brew, and the captain tried to persuade the royal family to have them turn back. Seeing that it was nothing serious so far, Eric's father King Haakon gave the order to stay put. So, the party continued, and Eric had a whale of a time.

Unfortunately, much to everyone's horror, the storm took a turn for the worse, and the royal barge was rocked back and forth by strong, massive waves. Lightning, thunder, and heavy rain fell down upon them, and the ship quickly caught fire. People began to scream as heavy beams snapped apart and crashed down around them. The sailors tried desperately to put out the fire, all the while turning the ship around to head to shore. However, it was no use, as more of the ship was engulfed in flames.

The ship's captain was forced to get everyone safely into longboats as the once beautiful ship began to sink. But not everyone was able to make it; the flames trapped the royal family, as well as a few noble ladies. Another beam fell upon them, taking the lives of Queen Margrethe and Queen Ingrid instantly. Eric began to scream and cry; desperately trying to save them even though he knew it was futile.

His father, though grief-stricken as well, pulled his son to his feet and tossed him over the edge of the ship and into the water. He managed to push the other ladies in the water as well, and the people in the longboats pulled them up to safety. King Haakon did his best to get past the flames and jump overboard, but at the last minute, his foot got caught in the planks, and the onlookers watched in horror as he went down with the burning ship. Eric continued to scream for his parents and aunt, sobbing his heart out.

For quite some time, he saw and spoke to no one; refusing to eat and barely sleeping, haunted by nightmares of the incident. Meanwhile, news had reached France of the death of their beloved queen, and for days people mourned, but none more so than King Herman and Prince Henri. In fact, after the initial feelings of shock and grief wore off, Henri felt nothing but anger and hatred, and he kept that in his heart for the months and years afterward. The unfortunate object of such feelings was Eric himself, for he blamed him for his mother's death. Thus, the strong bond the boys once shared was gone forever. Henri swore he would never see or speak to his cousin again.


	2. Chapter 1: Truth About the Demons Within

Ella quickly made her way to her husband Prince Henri's study, anxious to tell him the news. She stopped at the large doorway and knocked tentatively. " Come in." A young man's husky voice called invited her in. " Oh, good morning, Ella." He greeted, smiling, as she entered. " Good morning!" Ella reciprocated. " Henri, darling, I have come to give you wonderful news! Your father, and indeed all of us, has received an invitation to attend a rather fascinating wedding. Your father and I discussed it, and we have decided to accept."

Henri sighed. " Another wedding? Must we go through all that pomp and circumstance? Who is it this time, and why is it so fascinating?" Ella swatted at her husband. " Be kind! Weddings are beautiful, and are a day of joy and love. Do you not remember our own wedding?" Henri chuckled. " Indeed. It was a day I'll never forget, but it is different from attending someone else's. Now, are you going to tell me who is the lucky bride and groom, or must it remain a mystery to me until we arrive there?"

Ella hesitated, remembering what her father-in-law the king had previously warned her of. " The bride is one Princess Ariel. They say she is the seventh daughter of the legendary King Triton of Atlantica, though I can hardly believe it. The groom… the groom is your cousin, Prince Eric." At that, Henri's face darkened, and despite Ella's mental preparation, what came next surprised and frightened her beyond measure. Henri placed a firm, painful grip on his wife, and roared, " Do not ever mention that name to me again, do you understand? Do you have any idea what you've done? I will not attend such a treasonous rite, and nor will you! If Father wishes to go, then so be it. But I will never forgive him or you."

Tears began to well up in Ella's eyes. In the full year that they had been married, Henri had never so much as argued with her, let alone become angry or raised his voice. It was a side of him she did not wish to see. " Henri, please let me go; you're hurting me." Ella pleaded.

Realizing this, Henri released his hold on her. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He whispered, voice full of remorse. " No." Ella countered. " It is I who should be sorry. I may not know the full story of what happened between you two, but at least I should have-" " Hush." Henri embraced his wife. " You meant no harm; I am the one in the wrong. If you and Father wish to go, then I won't stand in your way. However, it is high time I tell you the full story; I at least owe you that much."

Ella shook her head. " You do not have to. I do not wish for you to bring up any bad memories, even for my sake." Henri sighed. " Thank you for your kindness, but I insist."

Thus, he proceeded to give an account of the events from three years ago. At the end, Ella comforted her hurting husband. " I am sorry for your loss. Losing a mother so suddenly and not being there to say goodbye is the worst thing a young person can go through. It must have been even harder for your father. But, Henri, you must look at it from Eric's perspective. I, too, lost both of my parents, and all when I was much younger than you and Eric both. Yes, unlike me Eric had to watch both of his parents as well as his aunt die all at once in front him, which must have been a very traumatic experience for someone his age. So, I understand well what he is going through, and you should try to understand, too. Three years is long enough for you to put aside your grief and anger and embrace Eric as the brother you once regarded him as."

Henri broke down then and there. " Deep down, I know you are right; but I cannot let it go, Ella. It hurts too much, knowing that my mother insisted on attending some frivolous party and that decision costing her life! Eric did not even extend any remorse or sympathy towards my father and I after it happened. He was silent, and that fueled my anger all the more."

Ella sighed, for this conversation was getting nowhere. "Henri, darling, please be reasonable! Eric not only lost his family in one night, but was saddled with the pressures of ruling a kingdom- something not even you must face for a while yet- and all on his fifteenth birthday!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Wedding

As Princess Ella followed her father-in-law up the gangplank and onto the wedding barge, she marveled at the sight of it all, wishing that her wedding had taken place on such a magnificent vessel. But then the thought led to Henri, and Ella could not help but feel sad. In the end, he had still refused to bury the hatchet and attend his cousin's wedding with her. Still, Ella understood his feelings, and had not pressed him further on the matter.

Shaking those thoughts away, Ella's focus returned to the barge. It was decorated in gold, and had a depiction of mythical mermaids on the stern. A magnificent blue canopy enveloped the deck of the ship, shielding the guests from any weather that might turn up. Thankfully, the sky was clear, and that meant that everyone could enjoy the beauty of the setting sun.

As the ship began to sail away, Ella leaned over the railing to gaze into the depths of the sea. It glistened from the light of the fading sun, a myriad of colors swirling about: pink, purple, orange, and blue. Still, something else about the sea fascinated the French princess. As she stared down, Ella wondered if the rumors were true: that there were indeed merpeople living deep down below, and that she was about to welcome their princess into her family.

If it were any other person, they might dismiss it all as the impossible, ridiculous superstitions of sailors. However, Ella was hardly one to agree with that, for she herself had seen the impossible. Granted, merpeople and magic- wielding fairy godmothers were two entirely different matters, so Ella's belief in the prospect was in need of fuel. That fuel could only be fed by the actual appearance of a merperson right in front of Ella.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the melodious sound of the royal wedding march. It was time for the ceremony to begin. Ella swiftly took her place beside her father-in-law in the front row. Prince Eric stood to the right of the archbishop, looking quite fetching in his white waistcoat and dark blue trousers, all with golden accents. His wavy jet-black hair had been perfectly slicked and styled for the occasion. He indeed looked every bit the proud, regal young man that he was.

Still, he looked nervous, and rightly so; the bride seemed to be fashionably late. After several minutes of listening to the organ player drag on, a figure appeared at the start of the aisle. The crowd graciously parted, and Princess Ariel shone radiantly for all to see. Her gown was a massive, yet breathtaking creation.

Whoever had designed it had clearly outdone themselves. On top of the young bride's head was a simple golden crown, with a long, sheer, lace veil tucked neatly underneath. Despite the veil concealing her face, there was no mistaking the brilliant, large blue eyes that carried the soul of the sea within them, or the fiery red locks that had been twisted into the traditional Danish style.

At long last, Ariel reached the altar, and Eric took her hands in his, gazing at her as though there was no other person around. Ella smiled, remembering how her beloved Henri had looked at her much the same way as they said their vows. It was a blessing to see another couple possess that same type of love that came but once in a lifetime. She continued to watch with pride as her cousin and his bride exchanged vows and was finally proclaimed husband and wife. After sharing a passionate kiss, the crowd erupted in applause.

The newlyweds made their way through the throng of people, shaking hands and accepting well wishes. Just when they reached the person at the end of the aisle, however, a loud splash sounded from the port side of the ship. Ariel rushed over to take a look, and out of curiosity Ella followed suit. What she saw made her jaw drop in a rather unladylike manner. Merpeople by the hundreds had broken through the surface, eager to catch a glimpse of their newlywed princess. But it was not just the merfolk that caught Ella's attention; sea creatures of all sorts were clustered together, gazing up at Ariel.

The elder French girl watched in awe as a rather intimidating, yet wise looking elderly merman with a magnificent coral crown on his head used a wave to rise up to Ariel's level. Ella gathered then that he must be the girl's legendary father, Triton: ruler of Atlantica and all the seven seas. What a sight to behold! Ariel, smiling through her tears, wrapped her thin arms around her father's massive neck, and proceeded to whisper something in Atlantean.

As Triton returned to the water, his daughter blew him a kiss. It was then that Ella noticed something- or someone- else; six regal looking mermaids surrounded Triton, each as beautiful as Ariel. Indeed, they were the spitting image of her, save for their different hair colors. They waved and called out to Ariel, though Ella could not understand a word of it.

Soon, however, it was time to say goodbye, and as the ship sailed on, Eric and Ariel joined hands and waved at the disappearing crowd of sea dwellers. Ella and her father-in- law decided to join them. " Eric, my boy!" King Herman let out a throaty chuckle, clapping his nephew on the back. " Many congratulations! It is high time you settled down and began your duties as king. I must say, you are quite lucky to take on a wife such as she. Beautiful, elegant, smart, unique… what more could you ask for?" " Indeed, Uncle." Eric smiled lovingly at his wife, and then turned to Ella. " You must be Cousin Ella. It is a pleasure to meet you at last. I regret not being able to attend your wedding, nor even knowing of it until recently."

Ella smiled, though this time it was strained. " No indeed. It is my regret as well that until we received your invitation, I knew very little, or really anything at all, about you or your charming kingdom." Eric's expression turned to that of sadness and remorse, and he nodded in understanding. " Yes, I believe I am to blame for you being kept in the shadows. My cousin holds no love for me anymore, as evidence by his absence today."

Trying to reassure him, Ella replied, " On the contrary, deep down he still loves and respects you very much. But with the two of us here, someone had to stay behind and run the kingdom." Eric regarded her with scrutiny. " I see." He said, clearly unconvinced. King Herman gave an exasperated sigh, for he had always known that Ella was a terrible liar. " Enough of this dreary talk! This is supposed to be a happy day!" Ella shot her father-in-law an apologetic look, then set her gaze once more on the blissful couple. " Indeed. I am very happy for you both. Now Ariel, if you do not mind, do please tell me about your family and life under the sea. I confess I have been dying to know all about it ever since I heard of you." Ariel's face lit up, grateful not only for the change of subject, but also for being given the chance to gush over her previous life.

The two young women moved off to their own private corner of the barge, leaving Eric and his uncle behind to discuss their own matters, and so it went on that way for the next few hours. Ariel filled Ella's ears with tales of her family, friends, life as a princess, and all her adventures and trials leading up to this moment. At the end Ella was, to put it lightly, completely awestruck. Cruel stepmothers and fairy godmothers with the ability to turn pumpkins into beautiful carriages seemed like child's play compared to everything Ariel had been through.

" Oh, what a truly ghastly ordeal! However, I am glad that all of that is over and done with now. But Ariel, dear, I hope you realize just what you are getting into by marrying Eric." The younger woman looked at her curiously, and Ella continued, " In a few days, Eric will be crowned king of Denmark. He is, after all, of the right age now. Until you yourself become of age, you will only be his princess consort. However, someday soon you will be queen of this land, and must take on the responsibilities expected of you. It can be daunting-for both of you- but with the love you share, I am certain you can handle anything. Take it from someone who knows." Ella winked, making Ariel giggle. " Thank you, Ella, I am sure you're right." Placing a comforting arm over the redhead's shoulder, Ella added, " Just remember, if you ever need political or financial help, or simply a shoulder to cry on, I will be there for you. We are family, after all. In fact, we can be more than that. You know, I've always wanted a little sister."

Thus, the bond between the princess with the heart of the sea and the princess with the heart of gold was formed, and it became so strong and constant that nothing could break it. An incident in the near future, however, would force them to put it to the test.


	4. Chapter 3:The Uncertain Plan

Ariel and Eric had enjoyed their month long honeymoon immensely, but now it was time to face the trials and tribulations that awaited them- or rather, awaited Eric. They had only just received an invitation from their cousin-in-law, Princess Ella of France, to travel to her land and attend a banquet in their honor. Ariel was thrilled at the prospect, but Eric naturally had his misgivings. He was anxious to reconcile with his brother-cousin after all these years, but knew that it was going to be far from easy. In fact, he questioned Ella's logic in all of this. Did she really think it was a good idea, going behind Henri's back?

The prince of France would be furious at best, violent at worst. Granted, Henri had never been known to be even the least bit violent, but anger and grief has a way of changing people. As such, Eric had very nearly declined Ella's offer, but Ariel managed to persuade him otherwise. So, the two lovebirds found themselves on a ship getting closer and closer to France.

At long last, the ship arrived at the harbor, and while Ariel took off to explore the charming little kingdom, Eric saw to the unloading of their luggage. A carriage bearing the crest of the French royal family, golden fleur-de-lis on a field of blue, was waiting for them on the cobblestone street below. Once everything was settled, Eric called out to his wife, and they climbed into the carriage.

As they rode towards the palace, Eric wrung his hands nervously. This was it, no turning back. Finally, the driver slowed the carriage to a stop, and a liveried footman helped the royals step out. He proceeded to escort them through the courtyard and around to the side of the palace, coming upon an entrance that seemed to be designed for people of lower status. Taken aback, Eric stopped the young man, asking, " What is going on here? Why are we not going in through the main entrance?" The servant bowed his head. " Forgive me, Your Majesties. Her Highness the Crown Princess wished for your arrival to be as discreet as possible. His Highness the Crown Prince knows nothing of your presence, and the palace staff have been instructed to keep it that way until the day of the banquet."

" Ah, of course." Eric nodded in understanding. " Carry on, then." The servant bowed once more. " Yes, Your Majesty." He continued to lead Eric and Ariel through a maze of dark, practically deserted corridors until they reached what the young man described as none other than the princess's private sitting room. With a polite knock on the door, the trio was admitted in, and the servant dutifully announced the presence of the royals.

Princess Ella stood to receive her guests, garbed in a simple and sophisticated red dress, as fiery as her cousin's hair. Smiling warmly, she dismissed the servant. " Thank you, Philippe, and do please tell me how your dear sister is faring after you see her. I will personally come and care for her when I can." Not even batting an eye, Philippe, as he was apparently called, thanked the princess and left.

Eric stared at her in amazement. He had known his cousin-in-law was kind ever since he had met her, but seeing just how much kindness was in her was indeed a surprise to him. If he had spoken to a servant in such a familiar way and extended such kindness, he would likely have fainted from the shock. Besides that, other people in the palace might very well have frowned upon such behavior.

Chuckling softly, he decided to voice his opinion. " Your Highness's wisdom and kindness is commendable. I would never have thought of gaining the people's support in such a way." Ella frowned. " Oh, do please dispense with the formalities, Eric! We are family, after all. Now, will you embrace your dear old cousin, or continue to stand on ceremony?" Eric laughed. " I will do so with the greatest enthusiasm, Cousin Ella." He and Ariel rushed to their elder cousin's side, giving her a firm hug and kiss on the cheek.

" That is much better." Ella teased. " Oh, I am so very glad you are both here! But Eric dear, I am afraid you misunderstood me earlier. I do not see the palace staff as mere figures in the shadows that must cater to my every need. They are just as human as we are, and should be treated as such. I have made certain that they do not work too hard or too long, so that they may spend time with their loved ones or simply take a break. I myself do quite a bit of the work; dressing, sewing, tidying up my suite, cooking and the like. Of course, people have strongly objected to that, but all my life I have been used to waiting on people instead of the other way around, and do not wish to take my new life for granted. So, I do not show kindness to everyone to gain his or her favor, as that would be far too selfish. Oh, listen to me ramble on!" She giggled, clearly embarrassed.

"Forgive me, my dears. I am sure you came not to hear me explain myself, but to discuss the reason why you are here." Eric nodded. " Cousin Ella, Ariel and I have discussed this matter at length, hence why we are even here at all, but I have some concerns about this entire scheme. I appreciate your efforts to bring my cousin and I together, but it seems to be nothing but a pipe dream. Henri will never forgive me, and rightly so. That being said, I suspect that however much he loves and respects you, your actions will put a permanent strain on your marriage. I do not wish for you to sacrifice your happiness for my sake."

Ella shook her head. " I have complete faith in my husband, as I have faith in the bond between you two. What can we hold on to, if not faith? No, Eric, you are wrong, because deep down Henri still loves you. He knows that while he lost a mother, you lost so much more, and feels pain and guilt over the whole ordeal and his treatment of you. He is trying, Eric, trust me. Even though it has been three years, he still needs time to heal, as I'm sure you do. However, I believe that the banquet I have arranged is the first step to do just that."


	5. Chapter 4: A Painful Reunion

The day of the royal banquet had arrived, and servants by the hundreds worked diligently throughout the palace to make it a success. The Crown Princess herself had insisted on performing odd tasks here and there: setting up the silver, gold, and flower arrangements on the large dining table, going over the seating arrangement, and even cooking a thing or two. If anyone minded such meddling, they certainly did not show it.

True to the plan, King Eric and Princess Consort Ariel remained hidden in their suite, unbeknownst to Prince Henri and even the king himself. Ella had not visited with them ever since their arrival a few days ago, for fear of Henri finding out. They were to come out only when the banquet was well underway, and sneak into the dining hall as a surprise for the rest of the guests.

Soon, night fell, signaling it was time for the banquet to begin. King Herman stood at the head of the table, with his son and daughter-in-law to the left and right of him. Guests began pouring in, nobles and commoners alike. After all introductions had been made, King Herman sat in his tall, gilded chair. The others followed suit, but quickly became bewildered at the two empty seats next to Ella and Henri. Henri himself seemed puzzled, and looked to his wife for an explanation. She simply gave him a mischievous smile, brushing it off. Henri sighed, but did not press the issue.

Over a dozen footmen entered the room, carrying magnificent platters of food. Ella beamed with pride and excitement as a particular dish was presented. It was the specialty dish that the princess herself had prepared: vegetable ragout. Noticing her reaction, Henri bit his lip to suppress his laughter. This was so like her, defying the rules of society not only to lessen the workload of others, but to also impress those around her, albeit unintentionally.

Before any of the food was served, however, Ella rose from her seat, causing the others to rise as well out of respect. " Honored guests," She announced loudly, " I do apologize for the interruption, but before we begin, I have a surprise for you all." Gazing pointedly at the entrance to the dining hall, she cried out, " Your royal highnesses, my lords, ladies and gentlemen, may I present our guests of honor for tonight, their Royal Majesties, King Eric and Princess Consort Ariel!"

Gasps of excitement and awe echoed throughout the room as said couple entered, dressed in their finest. Respectful applause erupted as Eric and Ariel made their way down to their required seats. Throwing away convention, Ella embraced her younger female cousin, and Ariel returned the gesture. Meanwhile, Eric stood anxiously next Henri, avoiding his hate-filled gaze.

King Herman, on the other hand, paid no mind to that and made his way around the table to greet his nephew. " Eric, my boy! What a pleasant surprise. I suppose I should credit my daughter-in-law with this arrangement?" The young king gave his uncle a grateful smile. " Indeed, Uncle. She is a remarkable person." On the other side of the table, Ella blushed at such praise.

Thus, the banquet continued, and at the end Princess Ella was praised even more for her major triumph, despite the fact that her husband had sat in tense silence throughout the entire event. When all the guests had said their farewells and departed, Ella stalled the inevitable scolding of her life by summoning the entire staff and thanking each of them personally for their hard work.

At last, with her heart beating rapidly, Ella turned to face her husband, who fixed her with the most frightening glare she had ever seen. "Henri, please let me explain-" " No! I have had enough of this, Ella!" Henri roared, his voice practically shaking the walls. " You went behind my back and invited that-that traitor and his silly little wife over here, thinking that we could all embrace each other and everything will be all sunshine and roses? I trusted you! I loved you! But it seems that meant little to you." Stepping closer to his wife, Henri slapped her hard across the face, so hard in fact that it knocked her to the ground. " I will never forgive you for this, and I never wish to see you again." He stormed out of the room, leaving behind a sobbing Ella sprawled on the floor and three stunned witnesses.

Ariel rushed to her cousin's side, kneeling down to comfort her. " Oh Ella, I am so sorry. This is entirely our fault. If Eric and I hadn't come-" "No." The young woman said firmly, wiping away her tears. " Do not for a moment blame yourselves. I brought this on myself by crossing a line. I am only sorry that I dragged you both into this, especially you, Eric. You did not deserve to be filled with hope only to be hurt again. It was incredibly selfish of me."

"Ahem!" A gruff voice sounded from above them. It was King Herman who spoke up, having silently moved to stand next to the women on the floor. " If I may, my dear, you absolutely did the right thing, even if my son does not see it now. I will certainly have a serious talk with him later. You are not in the least bit selfish, and you- none of you- are to blame. In fact, I am rather proud of you, Ella dear, for all you have done."

A few hours later, after the crucial father-son talk had taken place, Henri found himself standing at the door to Ella's suite, debating whether he should enter or not. After all, he did not expect even the gentle, sweet, and selfless Ella to forgive him after the way he had acted earlier. Frankly, if he were in her shoes, he most certainly wouldn't be forgiving anyone for a very long time. Still, Henri mustered up the courage to finally knock, and he heard a tentative " Come in." sound from inside.

Ella was seated on a sofa, surrounded by her five ladies-in-waiting and… Ariel. Henri inwardly groaned. This was certainly not going to be easy. " Good evening, ladies." He greeted politely. Their responses were even less polite, laced with contempt. No doubt they had heard about everything that had transpired, and had rightfully taken Ella's side. Ella then broke the awkward silence. " What may I do for you, Your Highness?" Henri winced. So that was how it was going to be from now on, unless he fixed it. Ignoring the other women in the room, he knelt before his wife, genuine tears beginning to pour down his face. " Ella, darling, I am so sorry. I never should have lost my temper. I know that you were only trying to help mend- or rather restore- the relationship between Eric and I. I love you for that, and I am sorry. I promise that from now on I will do my very best to embrace him as my brother once more. Please, my love, will you forgive me?"

At this point, Ella also had tears in her eyes. " Yes, of course I will. I love you, and always will." Henri nearly collapsed at that. " Oh, Ella darling, thank you. I truly do not deserve one such as you." " I agree." Someone mumbled from her seat next to Ella, but Henri paid that person no mind, simply gazing into his love's eyes. After a while, however, Ella put a stop to it. " Darling, what are you doing still sitting here? As much as I appreciated your apology, it is not I who you really should have given it to. Your cousin wants and needs to hear from you everything you have just told me. Now, if you really wish to make it up to me, and if you truly mean to reconcile with Eric, then I suggest you do so immediately. I do not care how late it is! Go now!" Henri shot to his feet. " Yes, Your Highness, as you command!" He teased, rushing out the door.

Henri headed down the winding steps of the eastern tower, turning in the direction of the men's quarters on the opposite side of the palace. It took him quite some time, but he finally reached the guest suite where his cousin was staying. For a moment Henri hesitated, but thought better of it. It was now or never. He raised his hand to knock, and Eric's kind voice could be heard from within, granting him entry. The young man took a deep breath and opened the large double doors. He was then face to face with the one person whom for a long time he had thought he would never wish to see again.

Eric's face fell at the sight of him. " Oh, it's you. Hello, Henri. You are the last person I expected to see." Henri's heart clenched at that. " That is perfectly understandable. Eric, I-" " No, I believe it is my turn to speak." Eric stated with an unwavering confidence. " I had always thought of you as a brother. Our bond seemed so strong that nothing and no one could break it. Clearly, I was wrong. During the darkest moment of my life, I looked to you for strength and guidance, but you were not there."

Henri hung his head. " I know, and I'm s-" " No!" Eric yelled. "No, you will never know what it felt like for me; to watch helplessly as your entire world quite literally crashed and burned around you. You will never know how it felt to have the one person left in the world that you still loved and thought you could rely on immediately turn his back on you as though you were nothing! Yes, you lost your mother, and I am terribly sorry for that. I truly am. However, you were seventeen, and much more resilient than I. It was my fifteenth birthday, and I lost both of my parents and my aunt. If it hadn't been for my father's bravery, I would have died along with them. What's more, immediately after the accident I was groomed to become the next king, and now I am shouldered with responsibilities no one as young as I should have."

" But you have Ariel." Henri cut in, trying to lighten the conversation. However, Eric was still red with anger. " Yes." He snapped. " I have Ariel now, and I love her, but do you not understand? I need YOU! I have needed you for the past three years, long before I even knew Ariel existed. However, I soon gave up any hope that you would still be the brother I knew and loved. I knew you held nothing but anger and hatred towards me, and blamed me for what happened. Do you know how much it hurt, knowing that?" At this point, both Eric and Henri were openly sobbing. The elder man then made a move to embrace his cousin, and began to speak his piece. " You are absolutely right. I was so selfish and caught up in my own grief, and I never took your feelings into account. That is an unforgivable offense. Still, I am sorry."

Eric continued to cry, his face buried in the folds of Henri's jacket. " I am sorry, too, for everything. You were right to blame me all these years." His cousin cried even harder. " No. I know now that you did nothing wrong. How could I ever blame you? Even though I didn't show it when I should have, I love you. You are more than my cousin; you are my brother. You always have been and always will be. I swear it." " You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I love you too, brother. Thank you for your forgiveness. That's all I ever wanted."

From then on, Eric and Henri were more inseparable than ever, and their kingdoms prospered as a result. However, an unforeseeable threat would once again destroy their happiness.


	6. Chapter 5: From Bliss to Terror

The year following the reconciliation of King Eric and Prince Henri was fairly uneventful. They, along with Ella and Ariel, simply spent time together every chance they could, and corresponded on a daily basis when they could not. However, a truly joyous thing occurred; Ariel and Eric were blessed with the arrival of a beautiful baby girl, and all before their first wedding anniversary. A week after the princess's birth, her christening was arranged, and all had been invited; royalty, nobility, and commoner; merpeople and humans alike.

Naturally, Prince Henri, Princess Ella, and King Herman were among those invited. They had arrived in Denmark on the day before the christening, and were now boarding the ship that would hold the celebration. None of the guests had so much as caught a glimpse of the proud parents or their infant daughter yet, for they were far too busy seeing to the preparations. It had been established that Ariel and Eric would stay hidden in the ship's cabin until it anchored above the area that the underwater kingdom of Atlantica had been calculated to be in. Then, they would come out, allowing everyone to marvel at the beautiful child as she made her first grand public appearance.

Even on this special day, however, Ella could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy and longing. Here she was, attending the christening and presentation ceremony of her infant niece, and yet she thought only of having her own children someday soon. After all, she was in her second year of marriage and had yet to be blessed with a prince or princess. Meanwhile her cousins had not yet reached their first anniversary and had done their duty to continue the royal line, even if it was a girl who could not inherit the throne.

Despite all of that, Ella also felt extremely guilty. Who was she to be selfish on a day such as this? That was absolutely not in her nature, so why was it happening now? So, remembering her dear mother's mantra, 'have courage and be kind', she pushed aside her negative thoughts and set out to truly enjoy the ceremony. Soon, it was time for it to begin, and from her place on the deck, Ella watched with pride and joy as Ariel and Eric descended the steps from the royal cabin, holding the precious princess in their arms.

"Isn't she just darling?" Ella whispered to her husband Henri. He smiled in return. " Indeed she is." The little girl, who was to be named Melody, was blessed with her father's dark curly locks. She was indeed the spitting image of him, save for her eyes. They were as big and blue as her mother's, and seemed to hold the beauty and mystery of the sea deep within them. Finally, the little family reached the christening altar on the starboard side of the boat, and the priest began the ritual. Ella and Henri, as the princess's appointed godparents, were called up to the threshold. Ariel graciously handed her daughter over to Ella, and the priest proceeded to baptize and bless the infant.

At last, it was then time for Melody to be presented to her family and subjects waiting in the sea below. Ariel hoisted her high, with Eric, Ella, Henri, and King Herman standing proudly beside her at the railing. King Triton and his six other daughters raised themselves up to get a closer look. " People of Atlantica, Father, dear sisters… may I present to you the child born of land and sea: Her Royal Highness, Princess Melody Ingrid Athena Atlanta!" Merpeople and humans alike cheered loudly for their new princess. Ariel's family, and indeed Ariel herself, had tears in their eyes.

King Triton smiled through his tears, and whispered to his youngest daughter in Atlantean, " Your mother would be so proud." Of course, he was referring to Melody being named after the Atlantean grandmother she would never have the privilege to know: Queen Athena. Ariel's tear filled eyes lifted towards the sky. "Yes. I know she is watching over us all, and this was a way for me to feel that she is always with me."

Her father nodded. "In that case, I would like to give my granddaughter a gift, so that she and I may feel close to one another no matter where we are." He turned to his eldest daughter Attina, who produced a magnificent golden seashell locket. Smiling affectionately at her niece, Attina opened the locket, and a brilliant image projected out from within it. It was of Atlantica and it's merpeople, surrounded by the wonderful dark blue hue of the seawater.

Triton then began to speak, while Ariel translated for the humans onboard. " Dearest Melody, I give you this gift in the hopes that you will never lose sight of who you are." Thus, it was then Attina's turn. She leaned over to kiss Melody's cheek and simply said, " May part of your heart always be drawn to the sea, dearest one." Just as soon as she handed the locket to her sister, however, a large black tentacle shot up from the side of the ship and snatched poor Melody from her mother's arms. The gathered merfolk and humans began to scream as the mysterious tentacle was revealed to belong to none other than Morgana, the most powerful witch in the seven seas since Ursula.

A fight between Morgana and Triton ensued, all the while Melody stayed tightly in the sea witch's grasp. Soon, however, the sea king managed to defeat her, and the baby girl was returned safely to her frightened parents. Before Morgana disappeared, however, she issued one last threat, swearing that one day Melody would belong to her the way her mother before her had once belonged to Ursula.


	7. Chapter 6: The Hardest Sacrifice

Ariel, Eric, Henri, and Ella stood on the sandy bank not far from the palace, scanning the ocean's surface for any sign of King Triton. To their relief, he finally appeared, swimming over to join the young couples. " Is there any news, Your Majesty?" Ella anxiously asked, taking the situation in hand since the others seemed to be too distraught to say or do anything. Triton shook his head. " I am sorry." He said in Ella's language, his voice laced with sadness. " We searched everywhere. There is no sign of Morgana at all. She has vanished. However, you may rest assured, for I will not stop until she is found. No harm will ever come to Melody as long as I draw breath."

" You cannot promise that!" Ariel yelled angrily. Her outburst startled everyone around her, and for a moment it set their teeth on edge. Now was not the time to fly into hysterics, for it did not really help the situation. Still, her family stayed silent, for they understood just how fearful she was.

" Daddy," Ariel continued in a calmer tone, " I am sorry. I know you are doing your best, and that is all I can ask. But until Morgana is found, Melody will never be safe. Since we reside right on the border between the sea and shore, it is even more dangerous for my daughter to be here. So, here is what I propose; Ella, Henri, I would like you to take Melody to France with you and raise her as your own." Her husband and cousins' heads snapped up at that. " Are you out of your mind?" Eric cried. " How could you suggest such a thing?" Ariel stood firm. " It is the only way, don't you see? If Melody is given a new identity and taken in secret to a place far from any part of the ocean, she will be safe. Morgana obviously cannot come on land, and even if she has the power to do so, I doubt she will try it for fear of being captured. Besides, she would never be able to know where Melody is." She then turned to Ella and her husband, eyes pleading for help. " Please. I have never asked you for anything before. If you won't do it for Eric, or me, do it for our daughter. This is her best and only chance at a peaceful life away from the evils of this world. Please promise me."

Ella frowned, though it was evident deep in her eyes that she was not entirely unsympathetic, and she proceeded to say so. " Ariel, I love you as a sister, and you know I would do anything for you. But I simply cannot do this. It is madness!" Ariel grabbed the elder girl by the shoulders and shook her. "Why? Why can't you do as I ask? Do you really even care for me and Melody at all?" "Enough!" Ella snapped, pushing the distraught girl off of her. " It's time I knocked some sense into you, young lady. It is because I care for you that I am refusing to agree to this. Yes, logic dictates that it would be safer for Melody to live with me, and the last thing I want is for anything to happen to her if she stays here. However, I will not take part in separating a daughter from her mother, no matter the circumstances. It is the cruelest and most selfish thing anyone could do, and it would hurt even more since you are my sister. If I take in Melody as my own, I only see a future where you and Eric will be miserable without her, and eventually you will come to resent me. Have you also ever considered what will happen when Morgana is finally found and Melody learns the truth? A secret of such magnitude will likely destroy her, and our family. I cannot allow that to happen. I am sorry."

Ariel sighed. " I have considered all of that. It is true, this is the hardest decision I will ever have to make, and it will kill me to never know my daughter until when and if that witch is vanquished. But I see no other option. Besides, my heart will be somewhat at ease knowing that at least she will be safe and loved. I know you, Ella, and I trust you completely. You have the purest, kindest heart in the entire world, and I believe you and Henri will be wonderful parents. Please, I am begging you, help me."

Ella exchanged a look with her husband, and they nodded at Ariel. "Very well, we promise, but only if Eric agrees." The latter simply nodded his head in approval. Ariel embraced her cousins. "Thank you." She whispered gratefully. " Oh, there is one small matter we should discuss. How will we explain this to our people? If I come home with an infant and claim her to be mine, no one will believe it." Ella pointed out. "Do not worry," Triton's voice cut in. " I have at least enough power to alter the memories of everyone in your kingdoms. Here, the people will simply never remember that Melody existed, and in France they will believe that you carried and gave birth to Melody yourself." " Good, that settles it then." Ella concluded.

While King Triton set to work, the foursome entered the palace and, as quickly as they could, made the necessary preparations. Soon, it was time for the French royals and their new family member to depart. King Herman, having graciously been informed of the plan, had initially been against it. But Melody soon melted his heart with her charms, and thus they found themselves on the deck of a ship bound for France. Eric and Ariel had joined them, if only to say their farewells. Everyone had tears in their eyes as the parents kissed their precious baby one last time and whispered blessings in her ear, even if she was too young to understand a word of it.

When that was done, it was time for the adults to say goodbye. However, the pain was too much for any of them to bear. " Farewell, all of you." Eric cried, embracing his cousins and uncle. " Take good care of my treasure, and of each other. Remember that I- that we- will always love you." " We will." Henri promised through his tears. As the ship made ready to sail, the brokenhearted parents disembarked, turning to watch as their family disappeared over the horizon, never to be seen or heard from again.


End file.
